Fire Sign
by Potato92
Summary: He was Ice, You were Fire, Someone should have warned him. Given him a Sign.


_Not my best work I know, but I wanted to post something besides Abandoned and I felt like trying a new style, you might like it, you might not, so go see. _

_Amy_

---

You know you've made a mistake when you're lying awake at 3 am praying the sun doesn't rise tomorrow, because then you have to face him, the victim of your mistake.

He told you that he loved you; you **screamed **at him that you loved Chase. You shouldn't have lied. The truth will always out in the end.

---

He was calm, collected that night, you were angry, you were frustrated. He is ice, you are fire.

He should have been given a warning, a sign, something to warn him about how you were going to react.

---

You saw him the second you walked into that school with the boy you claim to love attached to you arm; you saw his face crack at the sight of it. You watched, along with the rest of the school as he slammed his locker shut and sped out of school.

_You should have told me. Seemed like an ordinary day.  
Everything seemed to be okay._

You heard the gossiping, you heard the wonders, and you heard the speculation about your Broody's disappearance. You knew the truth.

---

You watched as he walked sombrely back into the gym that night for the game. You listened as Whitey yelled abuse at him for missing school.

_Did it hurt you? These are the scars you never show. She is a fire sign, you know. One day you're near and then you go._

---

"Lucas, you can't just walk out when you feel like it. I understand that it's been hard since Peyton left to be with Jake and with Dan admitting to killing Keith but you have to grow up!"

_Here is a photograph, what do you see? There's nothing there but me.  
Oh, in the aftermath, it's hard to breath and harder to believe._

You watched as he shuffled from one shoe to the other, uncomfortable with the gazes cast upon his weakened self.

"It isn't anything to do with that!" He shouted in disbelief. "I KNEW what Dan did, why do you think he went to the police, because he felt guilty? He went because he didn't have a choice and how the hell can you think this is about Peyton! She's one of my best friends, she's happy, I TOLD her to be with Jake; this is nothing to do with her."

You knew then your face had turned to shock just like everyone else's in that gym. Everyone had assumed Peyton had left Lucas for Jake, no one had guessed that they had split amicably. You knew then that when he came to you declaring his love you weren't second best to him, Peyton was.

_They deceive you. There is a wall you have to find. The echoes in your mind._

"Why are you acting like this Lucas?"

He looked at you briefly, telling you it was you.

He hand reached into his pocket your eyes still locked. He inhaled deeply.

"I can't take this back."

_You surrender. And these are the lessons that you learn. Nobody hears, no one's concerned. On day it's clear and then you burn._

He shoved the scrunched up piece of paper into the old man's hand before turning swiftly out of the gym through the door opposite you.

---

You saw the coach's face sadden as he choked on air.

You couldn't help yourself as you rushed forward and snatched the paper despite questioning looks from your boyfriend.

You sped through the words before reaching '_you have HCM.' _A sob escaped your lips. Chase had made his way to you through the crowd who wanted to watch the game. He knew.

_Even just a sound, and all your cards are down. Even just a sound.  
Let me lay you down. Don't have to make a sound. I would lay you down._

You whispered a sorry before running through the same doors as Lucas.

---

Your hair stuck to your cheeks, nose and forehead as the wind and the wild rain hit you. Your tiny cheerleading outfit gave you little protection against the elements and no protection against the boy who was standing just a metre in front of you.

"Lucas!" He turned to you, his face red from tears. He looked confused, ashamed and lost.

"Brooke…"

"You lied to me again! You have HCM Lucas! You promised me you didn't… you promised me a lot. I guess your promises don't mean a thing."

"That's not fair; I was trying to protect you and everyone else."

"Like hell, you were, you just couldn't give up the game. You were being selfish." He began to walk away from you, scoffing at every second word from your mouth, you continued regardless.

"What if you had a heart attack, what if you had died Lucas? What would everyone had done, what would I have done, huh?"

Your tears became quicker and more frequent now, you couldn't control them. The fear that you could have lost the boy you loved without him knowing the truth was too hard to bear, he still was, and you wanted to tell him.

_It surrounds you. Sometimes it's easy to believe. Sometimes it hurts more than it seems._

He suddenly span around looking at you, without even registering your tears he spat, "Why do you even care?!"

His face softened as he searched your own. He wanted to approach you, wrap you in his arms, but he was scared, scared of being rejected again.

"Why do you think?!" You screeched. Then you began to laugh.

A confused look grew upon his face.

"How is this funny?"

"How many times are we going to do the whole I-love-you-and-I'm-going-to-tell-you-that-despite-the-rain. Won't twice be a bit… cliché?"

"What?" He asked carefully as he played your sentence over in his head.

"I…erm." You didn't mean to tell him like that.

---

You heard the flinging of the gym doors but didn't turn around as you watched as he approached you. You were going to tell him.

"I lied to you. The night when you came to see me, the night Peyton left, I lied when I told you I didn't love you. I was just scared that I was second best…again and I thought it would hurt less if I stayed away and-"

He smiled as he came closer, "You never were second best."

The relief on your face was obvious as you engulfed yourself in his open arms; you kissed him hard until you heard gentle clapping from behind you.

_These are the scars you never show. There was a warning sign, you know. One day you're near and then you go..._

You broke away from Lucas as you turned to the small crowd of friends who were all smiling back at you.

Then you kissed him again, pulling away slightly, whispering, "I'll hurt you later." He looked confused. "For not telling me about the possibly fatal heart condition you have, I mean being away from the love of your life i.e. me, couldn't have been good for you, I could have been responsible for your untimely death." You smirked.

"Well you better not put me through so much pain and suffering again then, I don't think my heart could take losing you again."

A serious tone had lined a harmless conversation.

"I don't intend to." You promised, you meant it.

His cold fingers interlocked with your warms one as you clinged to each other. He was ice, you were fire.

_Fire Sign_


End file.
